La diferencia entre ratas y ciervos
by Nox BadWolf
Summary: James Potter sobrevive a su esposa. El plan de Peter no salió del todo como lo esperaba ya que tiene un amigo buscando su cabeza, pero al final solo uno puede sobrevivir. La rata o el ciervo. Y habrá diferencias determinantes en el resultado de la contienda. Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Mortifagos" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. Mortifago: Peter Pettigrew.


Hola :) Esto me ha salido un poco mas dramatico y angst de lo que quería, pero vale, para la situación no me esperaría un fic de humor. En fin, espero que les guste. Igual no creo poder volver a hacer nada similar.

**Disclaimer:** Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, las editoriales que publican sus libros y Warner. Ergo no es mio, lo cual es mas que obvio porque no tengo una foto con Tom Felton y Sirius Black esta muerto.

**Advertencia:** Esto es un WI _¿Que pasaria si...? _Aunque despues de todo el final es el mismo. Hay escenas relativamente fuertes y angst.

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Mortifagos" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres. _

Mortífago elegido: **Peter Pettigrew.**

* * *

><p><strong>La diferencia entre ratas y ciervos<strong>

_¿Que pasaría si... Lily hubiese muerto antes que James?_

_Te veo yaciendo a mi lado  
>Con palabras que nunca pensé que diría<br>Despierto y sin temores  
>Insomne o muerto<em>

**_Famous Last Words - My Chemical Romance_**

_¿A que persona en su sano juicio le gusta el apodo de "Colagusano"? A ninguna. ¿A que persona le es agradable tener la certeza de que si fuese un animal no seria un majestuoso ciervo o un arrogante gato, sino una rata repulsiva? La respuesta sigue siendo la misma._

_¿De que sirve ser una rata? Podría asustar a las chicas, hacerlas gritar._

_Pero aparentemente podía ser útil para alguien. No ser mas la parte sobrante de algo que a leguas se veía, era un grupo compuesto por tres. No ser quien recibiera las sobras de la complicidad, o la persona cuya opinión valía menos. Se su ponía que no era así._

_Pero en el fondo, los cuatro sabían que era el caso._

_— ¿Puedo contar contigo, Pettigrew? Puedes cambiar el curso de esta guerra._

_Miró a los ojos rojos y sintió temor. Si decía que no, su vida terminaría. Si decía que si... traicionaría a sus amigos. Pero demostraría que había algo mas de Peter Pettigrew que una disposición constante a ser el ultimo._

_— Si, puede hacerlo — respondió sin apartar la mirada._

_— Señor. Si, mi señor._

_— Si, mi señor. Puede hacerlo — repitió incomodo._

_El lord solo movió la cabeza indicando la salida. El ya sabia que tenia que hacer. No había necesidad de palabras._

* * *

><p>— Es Halloween después de todo, cariño. Nadie me reconocerá.<p>

— Sigo pensando que es una idea estúpida, pero realmente me hace ilusión ver a Harry con su primer disfraz, asi que no hizo falta nada mas para convencerla. Asegúrate de que sea de su talla, nada tenebroso, que nadie te vea, tomate la poción multijugos, sal por la parte entre las casas por desaparición, escóndete entre la gente y vuelve aquí antes de una hora.

James Potter asentía con la cabeza y dirigía la cabeza de Harry, que estaba sobre su regazo, para hacer lo mismo. Lily Potter no pudo evitar reírse de lo adorables y parecidos que se veían su esposo y su diminuto hijo al que moría por ver disfrazado. Aunque nadie más que ellos juntos pasaran el Halloween, tomarían fotos y se las mandarían a Sirius, a Remus, a Peter y si lograba más copias también le enviaría fotos a su hermana Petunia y a su amigo Severus… aunque no estaba segura de cómo podría reaccionar este último al ver al hijo de una persona que odio tanto durante el colegio; pero Lily consideraba que no debía privar a nadie de ver a su adorable hijo (un poco regordete, James le daba demasiados dulces) en un disfraz.

Recibió en sus brazos a su hijo y vio cómo su esposo tomaba una poción multijugos que lo transformaba en un rubio de ojos azules, considerablemente más alto y de cabello casi al rape.

— Es una lástima que esta sea la única manera en la que realmente puedas lucir abdominales marcados — suspiro Lily viendo como James-cambiado-en-rubio se ponía la ropa que usaba en ese cuerpo un par de tallas más grandes que el suyo.

— Si quieres puedo empezar a hacer pesas con nuestro Harry, ya pesa bastante — le respondió James con una sonrisa.

Y la verdad es que así era. Harry apenas estaba aprendiendo a caminar bien, pero le encantaba pasar el rato en los brazos de sus padres. Lily hizo una nota mental: hacer que Harry camine un poco más y coma menos dulces.

— Dije abdominales, no bíceps. A veces me pregunto si no sabes nada de anatomía James Potter. — le contesto ella rodando los ojos.

— Oh, en ese caso puedo hacer flexiones y lagartijas con Harry encima. no es como si pudiera traer un gimnasio a casa… aunque tal vez Dumbledore podría.

— Esa si es una buena idea.

Y aunque amaba a su esposo, no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento por haberlo obligado a tomar solo las pociones multijugos de los sujetos que ella escogía. Pero es que esa tarde en Londres no había podido evitado acercarse a ese muggle y arrancarle mucho más que un cabello. De hecho, su hermana Petunia estuvo a punto de aprobarlo, y eso ya era decir. Además entonces tuvo la excusa de haber perdido el equilibrio (estaba de siete meses entonces) y el apuesto muggle no pudo reprocharle nada.

Todavía se ponía colorada y se avergonzaba de su comportamiento ese día. Pero es que… ¡quién podía juzgar a una mujer embarazada y con las hormonas revolucionadas! Nadie. Y así era mejor. Habia sido una suerte arrancarle tanto cabello, porque les había durado poco mas de un año. No es como si fuera el uno sujeto en el que James se convertía, pero si era el mas guapo... Y Lily amaba a James y debería dejar de pensar en cosas asi. Tal vez eran de nuevo las hormonas y estaba embarazada de nuevo. Hizo una nota mental para hacer un hechizo para probarlo. No era una buena época para tener otro bebé, o concebirlo.

— Tienes que admitir, Evans, que tengo ideas magnificas. Aunque no tanto como tú.

Lily se mordió el labio y se puso un poco mas colorada.

— Puede que sí. — respondió ella para a continuación recibir un casto beso en los labios. Habría sido mucho más, pero por Dios, estaba sosteniendo a su hijo de un año — no tardes James.

Su esposo se dirigió a la salida trasera de la casa que tenían en el Valle de Godric y se giró a verlos. Inmediatamente Lily tomo la manita de Harry y la agito a modo de despedida. James les guiño un ojo a los dos, se dirigió a la única zona que no estaba protegida contra las desapariciones (que estaba más en la casa continua que en la suya propia) y salió de la casa en medio de un zumbido.

* * *

><p><em>— Fidelio— mas palabras en ese punto estarían de mas.<em>

_— ¿Eres el guardián?_

_— Si, mi Lord._

_— El niño ¿esta bajo algún tipo de protección del que deba saber?_

_— Ninguno, mi Lord. Creen que el Fidelio es suficiente._

_Creen que nada puede tocarlos. Creen que a pesar de todo les seguiré siendo leal. Creen que la destrucción viene de un solo frente. Creen que los tienen todos cubiertos. Creen que son especiales. Creen que el amor lo vence todo. Creen que el poder es irrelevante. Creen en sus amigos. Creen en las palabras de su mentor. Creen que sus buenas intenciones ganaran esta guerra. Creen que soy inmune a las burlas. Creen que soy incapaz de hacerlo. Creen que nos espera algo mejor. Creen en la paz. Creen que verán crecer al niño. Creen que vivirán mas de un día..._

_Creen que sobrevivirán._

_Peter no creía en nada de aquello._

_Creía en lo que podía lograr para si y los medios que emplearía. Creía que el amor no era mas que una sandez. Creía que el amor debilitaba. Creía que el amor no tenia ningún tipo de poder. Creía que si lograba salir vivió, le esperaría una recompensa que implicara poder. Creía que a pesar de todo, su piel de rata era cómoda._

_Creía que podía vivir mas consigo mismo de aquella instintiva manera que cuando pensaba en realidad._

* * *

><p>[*+*]<p>

Las hojas caían como lo hacían en todo Halloween que se aprecie. James sonrió pensando cual sería el mejor disfraz para su hijo, y sintiendo un poco de la ansiada libertad que llevaba ansiando durante las semanas que llevaba encerrado en la casa. Era la segunda vez que desaparecía bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, le gustaba su casa, pero el encierro lo estaba matando. Extrañaba a sus amigos demasiado, pero eso lo compensaba su hijo. ¡Ya montaba sobre su escobita de juguete como todo un profesional!

Salió de entre los arboles donde solía aparecerse después de salir de la casa, se ajustó la gabardina y se dirigió hacia el pequeño centro de comercio del pueblo a zancadas un poco más largas de lo normal.

Las personas estaban disfrazadas por doquier, le encantaba la variedad, aunque no encontraba la razón por la que algunos niños se vestían de azul, con una capa roja, y calzones también rojos por encima de su traje azul, era de lo más extraño ¿eso que llevaban estampado en el pecho era una "S"? también consideraba extraños los que iban todos de negro con una capa y una máscara de orejas de gato, alguien le había hablado del murciélago de orejas de gato, se llamaba… Batidora… Bantam… ¡Batman!

James se encogió de hombros, definitivamente no compraría ninguno de esos disfraces para su pequeño Harry.

Un tipo que posiblemente también estaba vestido de Batman, aunque calvo y sin orejas de gato, lo empujo muy poco decentemente. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle pero se había movido muy rápido en dirección opuesta a la suya, así que lo dejo pasar.

Al frente suyo vio que un niño seguía la figura con la que se había acabado de chocar con los ojos muy abiertos que reflejaban casi terror.

— ¿Así de bueno era el disfraz? — le pregunto para que dejara esa mirada.

El niño lo miro aun atemorizado.

— E…eso creo señor — le respondió rápidamente y salió corriendo.

James rubio se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la tienda de disfraces, ese niño le había dado un mal presentimiento.

— Una de las desventajas de comprar el disfraz en Halloween es que solo quedan los que nadie quiere — anuncio a modo de saludo la vendedora de la tienda a quien ni siquiera conocía.

James tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Debió comprar el disfraz antes.

— Entonces espero que la demanda para bebes de un año no sea mucha por aquí — le respondió mas cálidamente que el frio que empezaba a sentir dentro de sí.

— Sígame, joven.

Finalmente se decidió por un leoncito. Padres y padrino Gryffindor… además de casi todos los demás amigos que tenía, sí. No es como si la escogencia de la casa de Hogwarts fuera genética, pero estaba seguro de que si Harry sería un león. Además ese disfraz era justo de su talla.

Con el disfraz de su hijo en una mano y un pequeño montón de provisiones y golosinas (además de un par de libros nuevos para Lily), James escogió rápidamente un lugar relativamente solitario para desaparecer.

[*+*]

* * *

><p><em>Pero es que después de todo ¿Que es lo que te queda cuando sabes que lo has perdido todo de manera voluntaria?<em>

_El rencor. _

_Consigo mismo. Con aquellos a quien había conocido. Con el mundo. _

_Y la mejor parte era tener que sufrirlo y llevarlo en soledad fingiendo normalidad para con los demás. No fueron ni siquiera dos meses entre unirse a los mortifagos, conseguir ser el guardián del secreto, y que llegara ese dia finalmente. Peter tenia que admitir que la espera lo estaba matando._

_Pero que el día finalmente llegara, era como revivir._

_El Lord desaparecía rumbo a un destino ya sabido por ellos._

_Peter tenia su propia misión que cumplir_

* * *

><p>No era bueno. Algo había cambiado, lo sentía, lo veía.<p>

James corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera y entró fuertemente dejando olvidadas sus compras.

Entonces escucho el llanto de su hijo.

Y de repente estaba viendo el cadáver de su mujer.

Lily. Su cabello de fuego extendido en el suelo como las ultimas llamas de una hoguera… su expresión pacífica.

— Lily… cariño — James escuchaba el llanto de su hijo cada vez más fuerte — no. No. No. No, Evans. No.

En algún momento fue consciente de que había alguien más en su casa. Quería matar a quien fuera que estuviera allí, matar al señor oscuro. Oh, sí.

Pero estaba Harry, en su cuna, llorando descontroladamente con los ojos cerrados y la cara llena de lágrimas.

Un lugar de su mente gritó "¡PETER! ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!" Mientras tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos y se paraba justo en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta donde podría ser capaz de desaparecerse.

Estaba en su casa. La casa de sus padres… pero ellos no estaban. No había nadie, claro que no, todos habían salido de esa casa, era peligroso estar en ella, se suponía que estaba vigilada. ¿Cómo siquiera se le ocurrió someter a su hijo a una desaparición con apenas un año de edad?

No podía hacerlo de nuevo.

James se echó contra una pared, con Harry en su regazo.

— No… no pasa nada. No te preocupes Harry. Todo está bien, deja de llorar por favor. Ya no lo soporto.

Era consciente que debía comunicarse con alguien de la orden, pero sencillamente era incapaz. El rostro pacifico de Lily tras la retina de sus ojos le hacía imposible comunicarse con nadie por medio de un _patronus_.

Entonces un fénix de luz se situó en frente suyo deteniendo la imagen de Lily por un momento.

* * *

><p><em>Y eso era lo que obtenía por ser catalogado como "el menos evidente". La opción menos lógica. A quien nadie creería que se le confiaría tanto.<em>

_A quien no se le debió confiar tanto._

_Que mas daba, ya estaban muertos. Todo había salido bien, se aseguro de que así fuera._

_Excepto porque no todo estaba saliendo bien._

_Peter no tenia la marca, era un espía. Pero aun el Lord contaba con medios para contactarlo. _

_Y le llamaron. Pero no era el Lord._

_Salio corriendo hacia algún lugar para desaparecerse apropiadamente pues no podía hacerlo en una calle llena de muggles. Algo estaba muy mal, aun cuando todo estaba mal desde el principio. Se había asegurado la vida con su traición, no existía un camino posible en el que el Lord pudiera ser derrotado. ¿Pero entonces porque no lo sentía en su mente? ¿Porque el llamado era la débil convocación por parte de otro mortifago?_

_— ¡Tu, asquerosa rata! ¡Da la cara por una vez en tu vida! ¡Malnacido hijo de puta!_

_Siempre creyó que Sirius era irrompible. Pero la mirada de desesperación en su rostro le dio la idea exacta de como lucia una persona cuando se quebraba de repente. No poco a poco, que era la mirada que veía en el espejo._

_Una persona así no tenia nada que perder, y el no tenia nada que alegar en su defensa. Era una suerte que su sentido de supervivencia estuviera tan bien desarrollado._

_— ¡Los has vendido! ¿Acaso viste lo que provocaste? ¿Viste la mirada vacía de Lily o notaste la ausencia de James? ¿Acaso siquiera sabes a donde se los llevaron? ¡TU LORD ESTA MUERTO!_

_Peter al notar que no tenia ninguna oportunidad de engañar a Sirius sacó rápidamente su varita._

_— Disfruta la prisión — murmuró seguro de que Sirius no escucharía la advertencia — Tu también estarás muerto en poco tiempo._

_Seguro de que el creería que su cobardía llegaba mas allá de la traición y no haría nada al respecto._

_— Vas a pagar por..._

_— ¡Bombarda Maxima!_

_Sirius no pensaba. Estaba desquiciado. No se esperaba nada de lo sucedido._

_Y eso jugaba a su favor, porque ahora también estaba asustado y desconcertado. Desde luego no era un ideal del como ser, o un ejemplo a seguir. Tanto Sirius como James no eran nada._

_— Pero... que..._

_— ¡Rictumsempra! — desde su alianza con los mortifagos había deseado ejecutar ese hechizo con odio._

_Y aun mas, deseado ver a Sirius luciendo aun mas maniático por el._

_Pero no podía darse ese lujo si quería sobrevivir._

_Aprovechando la confusión ejecuto un hechizo de corte y se despidió de su dedo meñique. Lily había dicho algo sobre la adrenalina en una ocasión, cuando veían un partido de Quiddich. Tal vez por eso no sintió dolor._

_Y su segunda naturaleza en forma de animal rastrero llego mas fácilmente que de costumbre._

_Ahora solo restaba huir._

* * *

><p>— James, hijo, me alegro de que estés vivo ¿tienes a Harry contigo? Espero que sí. Mandare a alguien a la casa de tus padres no te muevas de allí.<p>

James ni siquiera podía moverse, así que no le importo.

Lily una vez le había dicho que el cerebro realmente no está en capacidad de procesar los acontecimientos cuando se estaba en Shock, fue cuando veían la reacción de Molly al anunciarle la muerte de sus hermanos Guideon y Fabián. Debía ser eso, porque él no sabía ni entendía nada. Seguramente estaba más en _shock_ que Molly Weasly entonces.

Harry se había quedado dormido y James no se había movido un centímetro cuando una figura conocida apareció frente de él.

— James. James amigo, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

Él se limitó a mirarlo, sin entender realmente porque estaba Lunatico en su casa, cuando debería estar intentando asesinar a Peter o a Voldemort.

Remus se acercó lentamente y empezó a examinar con la mirada a Harry dormido.

Fue entonces cuando se hizo consciente de que eso era una cicatriz.

— Harry… el… James, tu hijo ha vencido al que no debe ser nombrado.

James seguía sin entender.

— Dumbledore lo intuyo cuando supo que estabas vivo. No sabíamos si Harry lo estaba, pero esto…

— ¿Peter? ¿Lo atraparon? — logro preguntar James.

Remus lo miro con tal dolor, que James casi se arrepiente por preguntar.

— Sirius ha sido arrestado. Al parecer ha asesinado a Peter y a diez muggles con una explosión. Yo… la verdad es que no se, todo se hundió aun mas , pero aun así… tu hijo es un héroe.

— ¿Murió? — pregunto James a quien por lo pronto tan solo le importaba que Peter Pettigrew estuviera pudriéndose en el infierno con o sin Voldemort.

— Eso parece… eso espero. ¿sabes? En principio pensé que Sirius tenía algo que ver… pero, de haber sido el no habría sido atrapado, los hechos no lo inculparían. Es mucho más listo que eso. Lo que quiere decir que era Peter el guardian...

Remus estuvo a su lado en silencio hasta que se escuchó el sonido del motor de la moto de Sirius. James estuvo a punto de saltar para ir a ver a su amigo y preguntarle qué era lo que había sucedido. Pero era Hagrid entrando imponentemente a su casa. La sombrilla desentonaba más de lo normal con un Hagrid furioso.

— No sé qué pensar. James, acompáñame estarán más seguros en el cuartel de la orden.

— Los veré allí — les aviso Remus.

Y dejo que James siguiera y obedeciera a Hagrid como si de un autómata se tratara, siempre con su hijo en brazos.

[*+*]

* * *

><p><em>Un ciervo no habría podido escabullirse. Un perro como el que era Sirius, seria atrapado y llevado a la perrera. Para una rata se necesitaba un exterminador... pero por allí no habría ninguno.<em>

_Una rata escaparía, y una rata escapó._

_Solo que ahora no tenia un lugar al donde ir si tenia aprecio por su vida._

_Y valla que lo tenia._

* * *

><p>Veintiún años. James tenía veintiún años ¿Cómo era posible que se sintiera tan viejo? Que estuviera viudo y con hijo a los veintiún años.<p>

¿Cómo era posible que una persona como Lily Evans muriera a los veintiún años?

No debería ser posible. Simplemente no debería ser posible.

— Esto no debería haber pasado — dijo Dumbledore.

James aguanto las ganas de hacer un comentario sarcástico. No valía la pena resaltar lo evidentemente erróneo que resultaba la muerte de su esposa, y el encarcelamiento de su mejor amigo además de la traición de otro.

Pero Hagrid no dejaba de arrepentirse por no atrapar a Sirius cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Y James seguía sin entender porque no hacían nada por el. Había pasado un día, joder. No le importaba que mortifagos por multitudes estuvieran haciendo fila para aprovechar la oportunidad de matarlo. Tenia que salvar a su amigo; tenia que testificar. ¿Pero por que nadie se prestaba a tomare la declaración? ¿Por que la Orden del Fenix lo mantenía encerrado?

Y siguió sin entender nada hasta que Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor era que durmiera, ya Molly o cualquier otra persona se encargaría de Harry.

* * *

><p><em>Las alcantarillas no eran un lugar precisamente acogedor. Tampoco las casas que habían sido su escondite, o el ser una rata por tantas horas seguidas. Quería un lugar solo para el, un lugar que se sintiera solitario, abandonado, nostálgico, tétrico. De por Dios, estaba en Inglaterra ¿Que tan difícil era encontrar un lugar con esas características?<em>

_Entonces se le supo que lugar era perfecto. Por supuesto, ya había pasado un día._

_¿Por que no lo había pensado antes? Seria como arrebatarle todo rastro del recuerdo de su felicidad._

* * *

><p>[*+*]<p>

— …dejar ningún rastro…

— Ya, pero Sirius dice que no fue el, y si James le cree, yo le creo. Además te olvidas de que no hicieron una comprobación a la varita de Sirius ¡No tienen más pruebas además de que estaba en el lugar y tiempo equivocados!

— Y nadie más que nosotros desea que sea así de fácil Remus, pero no podemos sacarlo de Azkaban porque sí.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Canuto?

Moody y Lunatico se giraron hacia el, sorprendidos.

— Finalmente despiertas ¡empezábamos a pensar que habías entrado en coma! — Su amigo le dedico una sonrisa genuina pero débil.

— Les dije que debían comprobar si estabas en coma, pero nunca me hacen caso. Nunca comprueban nada, no sé qué tipo de sociedad secreta somos sin las comprobaciones de seguridad, y de salud, y de…

— Es un gusto verte de nuevo Alastor.

El aludido le contesto con un gruñido. James se preguntaba que hacía en la enfermería de la Orden del Fénix y si Lily estaba bien cuando la realidad lo golpeó y lo dejo mudo por un par de minutos.

Sus compañeros parecieron darse cuenta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— Mas de dos dias. Ameritaba una comprobación.

— ¿y Canuto?

Remus tenía su edad, pero extrañamente cuando estaba triste parecía como si aún fuera menor de edad. Se le veía completamente desolado y preocupado. Era el único de los merodeadores que no estaba muerto o queriendo estar muerto, porque eso debía sentir Sirius y eso era lo que sentía él. Eso, claro, si no se tomaba en consideración su situación lobuna.

— Ha sido sentenciado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Parece que mato a Peter y se llevó a diez muggles con él. Solo quedo un dedo de colagusano.

— Sirius no…

— No sabes, Cornamenta. Nadie lo sabe, y realmente no quiero saber.

— Pero te oí decir que no había suficientes pruebas. Sabes mejor que nadie que Canuto no es tan estúpido como para hacer algo así, el aprecia a los muggles tanto como yo… es imposible ¿Dónde está Harry?

El brusco cambio de tema hizo que Remus hiciera una mueca.

— Lo está cuidando Molly Weasly, tiene un hijo de su edad. Son grandes amigos, o tanto como se podría decir de un par de críos que ni siquiera saben hablar.

— Bien — respondió James apretando la mandíbula — eso está bien. ¿crees que condenen a Canuto al beso?

Y efectivamente a Remus le aterrorizaba esa opción tanto como a el ya que lo vio estremecerse.

— No. Solo cadena perpetua.

— Creo que Peter está vivo — dijo James de repente llamando fuertemente la atención de Moody.

— Di lo que piensas muchacho.

— Quiero decir… lo siento, es como si Lily me dijera algo, olvídenlo no es eso. — James negó para sí mismo — lo que quiero decir es que encontraron diez cuerpos muggles pero solo un dedo de un mago. Nosotros no nos desaparecemos con nuestros restos en el aire, nuestros cadáveres son tan tangibles como los de los muggles…

Era evidente que James al terminar la frase pensaba el su esposa hija de muggles. Remus completo su razonamiento.

— No pudo escapar… como hombre. **—** dijo Remus poco convencido pero siguiendo el razonamiento de su amigo.

— Exacto — agradeció James.

No estaban registrados y eso le había dado una amplia ventaja a Peter. James sin pensarlo dos veces se vistió para salir en su búsqueda.

Decir que no intentaron detenerlo sería un cruel mentira, porque le suplicaron y hasta intentaron amordazarlo, pero cuando James Potter quería ser cabezota, nada podía detenerlo. Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo despidiéndose de él y salió con la capa que había recuperado de Dumbledore poco horas atrás.

El sabia que Peter estaba vivo, aunque los demás no le creyeran. No podía estar equivocado, no de ese modo.

[*+*]

* * *

><p><em>El dolor se sentía en el aire. Nadie parecía enterarse de ello en el pueblo. Rabia suficientes cosas para sobrevivir. El fidelio seguía funcionando, si algo lo asustaba solo tenia que volver a ser la rata que se abría paso en su interior. Ni Sirius ni James volverían...<em>

_Era casi perfecto. Solo necesitaba unos cuantos obstáculos que saltar como rata. De ese modo era mas divertido y contaría con mas escondites._

_Peter notó que tenia un hechizo favorito._

_— ¡Bombarda! ¡Bombarda! — Gritaba mientras esgrimía su varita hacia puntos aleatorios en la casa._

* * *

><p>Encontró a Peter Pettigrew en el pueblo, a pocas casas de la suya en el valle de Godric, y después de horas enteras de acechar por el lugar. Algo (Lily) le decía que debía estar allí. Desde luego se había desfigurado para que nadie lo reconociera, pero él conocía su peculiar andar, los zapatos que llevaba en ese momento y logro por medio de unas gafas nuevas adivinar un vendaje debajo de los guantes de cuero que traía.<p>

El muy maldito se dirigía a su casa.

Lo siguió y vio el momento en el que se transformaba en rata por entrar sin abrir una puerta o ventana.

No salió de su capa de invisibilidad hasta que hubo entrado sigilosamente a su casa que ahora evidenciaba su estado de abandono, que no era tan lejano como para evitar que le trajeran recuerdos dulces y dolorosos.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo como un hombre. O lo poco hombre que podía ser un cobarde como él.

— ¡Pettigrew! ¡Da la cara! — le ordeno en cuanto estuvo detrás de él.

— ¡James! Amigo me alegro de verte, no saber cuánto…

— Tu maldito cobarde, dime porque me traicionaste. Confiamos en ti y Lily está muerta por tu culpa.

El rostro de Peter reflejo la verdad, que tenía algo que ocultar. Pero cuando finalmente cambio su cara expresando incredulidad era demasiado tarde.

— Yo… realmente no sé de qué me estás hablando Cornamenta, creo que supieron por medio de _legremancia_ el sec…

— ¡_Imperius_!

James no tenía planeado hacer un imperdonable, pero necesitaba saber por qué y cómo había ocurrido todo ello. Además lo que había hecho Peter había sido mucho peor.

Los ojos de su ex - amigo se volvieron vidriosos. James trago saliva preparándose; se acercó a el aun apuntándole con la varita y le quito el guante de la mano que había visto vendada.

Le faltaba un dedo.

— Respóndeme solo con la verdad — ordenó — ¿le revelaste a quien no debe ser nombrado el secreto del _fidelius_ que había sobre esta casa?

— Si — respondió automáticamente Peter. A James se le nublo la vista.

— ¿Por qué Peter? — pregunto con voz ahogada.

— Me habrían matado, y antes de eso me habrían torturado para conseguirlo. El señor tenebroso ganara la guerra.

— Así que no usaron _legremancia_ en ti… — supuso James.

— No — confirmo Peter.

Sabía que debía preguntar por Sirius, sobre qué era lo que había hecho y como había logrado inculparlo de esa manera. Sabía que debía llevarlo al ministerio así ello supusiera una condena en Azkaban por usar un imperdonable; no importaría, porque si Peter testificaba, Sirius seria libre, y podría cuidar a Harry en el tiempo que él estuviera preso.

Pero no hizo nada de ello.

Estaban en el pasillo, a unos pasos de la salida a la zona donde se había desaparecido por última vez. Estaba en el lugar donde había visto a Lily con vida por última vez, y quien había dado el poder para que la asesinaran estaba en frente de él.

Sin darse cuenta, la fuerza de su imperius se hizo casi nula y Peter logro liberarse de ella. Para cuando James reacciono, Peter estaba fuera de su alcance.

— ¡Maldita rata mentirosa! — le grito y fue en su persecución.

Pero entonces la casa se estaba viniendo abajo.

— ¡_Bombarda! ¡Bombarda!_ — escuchaba gritar a Peter.

James se guió por su voz para localizarlo, solo estaban él y Peter, los temblores no importaban.

Finalmente lo encontró y se preparó para lanzar algún hechizo para amordazarlo, o tal vez levitarlo; pero Peter le sonrió. Y se convirtió en una rata, traicionera, mentirosa y escurridiza.

Muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que nunca debió siquiera darle la oportunidad de vivir, o de explicarse. Y que su pequeño acto de compasión le había condenado a la muerte. Que por casi una década había dormido junto a un asesino... y también confiado en el.

_¿Qué he hecho? Deje a Harry solo, su padrino está en la cárcel y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarle. Hubiera podido de no haberme precipitado tras la Rata. ¿Qué he hecho Lily? ¿Qué he hecho?_ — Fue el último pensamiento de James antes de que la casa se viniera encima de él. Para una rata habría sido tan fácil escapar…

* * *

><p><em>La casa se derrumbaba. Que suerte era tener escondites y ser una rata. Peter estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo.<em>

_...Y esa era la diferencia entre ratas y ciervos..._

_Un ciervo quedó aplastado, era demasiado grandioso como para sobrevivir a aquello. _

_La sencillez de la rata fue su salvación._

_Su condenación._

_Aun asi necesitaba otro lugar donde vivir. Y sinceramente buscarse la vida por si mismo no le estaba agradando demasiado._

_Se las arregló para llegar a callejón Diagon..._

* * *

><p>[*+*]<p>

— Si, Remus, escuchaste bien. La sangre de Lily. No tenemos otra opción.

Remus se resignó a las órdenes de Dumbledore. Ya poco nada hacer con James y Lilly muertos con unos cuantos dias de diferencia y no tenían evidencia que demostrara que Sirius era inocente como tan fervientemente creía James… no tenían más opción que proteger a Harry de la única manera posible.

La sangre de Lily.

— Yo lo llevare, la moto de Sirius es rápida. Podre dejar al niño e ir al funeral de James a tiempo — se ofreció Hagrid.

Dumbledore asintió. Remus se resignó. Aun no se creía del todo que James se suicidara queriendo quedar sepultado en el lugar de la muerte de Lily.

Aunque Harry hubiera acabado con el que no debía ser nombrado, aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Mucho por reparar.

Y un último funeral al que asistir.

* * *

><p><em>...Y meterse en el bolsillo del primer niño estúpido al que se le ocurrió la idea de que tener una rata de mascota era una buena idea.<em>

_Era pelirrojo. Solo esperaba que no se hiciera tanto el sabihondo como Evans._

_Aunque con tal de sobrevivir..._

**Finite**

* * *

><p><em>Espero haberme ceñido bien a los acontecimientos. Siempre me pregunté cual seria la reacción de James al ver a Lily muerta... y pues aquí esta mi punto de vista.<em>

_Se que tiene dos protagonistas, pero aun así la historia gira en torno a Peter y las consecuencias de sus acciones, así que espero que no haya problema con el reto al respecto._

_Saludos y suerte en el reto._

_Nox BadWolf_


End file.
